


The Marble Date

by Zygella



Series: Quantic Kids GC [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygella/pseuds/Zygella
Summary: Chapter 30 of Quantic Kids Group Chat continued because someone asked.Marbles on the bottom shelf are free.





	The Marble Date

**Author's Note:**

> Why yall asking me for these things you are my worst poison
> 
> I feel obligated to do shit if even only 1 person asks like
> 
> This isn't necessary and its 100% half assed but I wrote it anyways
> 
> Why yall gotta do this to me

Alya, Chloe, Blanc, and Mari stood scheming outside the arts and crafts store. Their target. The anti-marble freedom activists.  
  
"Alright. Plan. We go in, we dig around in the bottom shelves, and we pocket all the loose marbles. That's the plan. If they try to stop us, we run. They can't stop the revolution." Mari said.  
  
"Yeah. What if your boyfriend comes and tries to stop us?" Blanc asked.  
  
"He's a marble hater and he wont be permitted to succeed." Marinette replied with a playful growl.  
  
Chloe and Alya laughed. This was one of the stupidest things they'd done.  
  
In they went. No bullshit, no distractions, they headed straight to the section for where they sold pebbles and marbles in fishnet sacks. They were hung high above the ground, where the bottom shelf caught stray marbles that had somehow escaped. Those on the bottom would be freed.  
  
Marinette wasted no time in shoving bottom shelf marbles in her pockets. Alya and Chloe did the same as Blanc stood guard and made sure no one could see properly what they were doing. Soon, all the marbles from the bottom shelf has been rescued. Now, it was time to leave the store and escape.  
  
"Marinette! I know you're here!"  
  
Busted. Adrien's voice rang out through the store, setting all four of the teens into escape mode.  
  
The staff of the store were beyond confused as the four teens bolted out the door laughing, being chased by Chat Noir of all people, yelling about how marbles weren't sentient and could not experience freedom.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck  
> Apparently I gotta write more SU shit too
> 
> It's too early for.... everything


End file.
